The Adventures of Rick in Anime World
by Mer-Chan
Summary: This is the story of an ordinary boy named Rick who is visited by a talking cat named Luna. Now he, as Sailor Moon, must travel with Luna through the world of anime to defeat an all-powerful evil that has come to the land.


Hey people! This is my first fanfic that I'm posting. I'd like to here back from you guys in the form of reviews!!  
  
The Adventures of Rick in Anime World  
Episode 1: I am Sailor Moon  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Actually it was mid-afternoon of a bright, sunny   
day, but that's beside the point. A boy named Rick was doing his homework when   
suddenly a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead came in.  
"Hello, Jack."  
"Who said that? And who's Jack?"  
"I said that, Jack."  
"My name isn't Jack, it's Rick."  
"Same thing."  
"No it isn't! And why am I arguing with a cat?"  
"I'm here to tell you something. You, Jack, are the one called Sailor Moon."  
"My name isn't Jack. Hey, wait a minute, I thought Sailor Moon was a girl!"  
"Sailor Moon is a girl."  
"But I'm a guy!"  
"Um, well, you see, uh... It's not my fault it got messed up!" the cat yelled.   
"Anyway, my name is Luna and I'm here to help you defeat the..."  
"The what?" Rick asked.  
"The Great Teddy Bear." Luna whispered.  
"The Great Teddy Bear?!!" Rick yelled.  
"Be quiet or he'll here you," she scolded.  
"So, how am I supposed to defeat the Great Teddy Bear?"  
"Haven't you been listening? You have to become Sailor Moon!"  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
"You take this staff thing," Rick picked up the staff that appeared, "And you hold   
it in the air and say 'Moon Power.'"  
"Wait, I thought Sailor Moon had a locket. And what's with the 'Moon Power'   
thing."  
"How do you know so much about this?"  
"I watch a lot of anime," Rick said.  
"Oh."  
"So I hold up this staff thing and say 'Moon Power?'"  
"Yes."  
"Ok then." Rick held up the staff and said "Moon Power." Suddenly a bright light flashed. Rick looked in the mirror, then screamed like a girl.  
"AHHHHHHH!!" Rick yelled. "I'm a girl!!"  
"Yes you are. You are Sailor Moon." Luna said calmly.  
"What the heck did you do to me?!!" Rick yelled, not calmly.  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault! So stop yelling at me!" Luna yelled back.  
"Fine, fine."  
"Alright. Here's what you need to do, Jack."  
"My name is Rick!" Rick yelled.  
"Whatever. In order to get to the Great Teddy Bear, you need to go to The Cave."  
"The Cave?"  
"Yes, The Cave."  
"Where is The Cave?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh, you're being such a great help to me."  
"Well, we'll just have to find The Cave."  
"Ok." And they ran outside.  
"Why did we run out hear?" asked Rick.  
"I don't know." Was the reply.  
"So how do we find The Cave?"  
"I guess we'll just fly around until we find it."  
"How are we going to do that?"  
"Did you know you ask a lot of questions?"  
"Well, I wouldn't be Rick David Milton if I didn't."  
"Whatever. Ok, to fly you need to use the fly card."  
"The fly card?"  
"Yeah, you know, clow cards?"  
"I thought only Sakura from Card Captor Sakura could do that?"  
"You are Sakura!"  
"I thought I was Sailor Moon."  
"You're both!"  
"Ok, so how do I use the clow cards?"  
"You use the staff you used to transform into Sailor Moon."  
"Well, where is it?"  
"Right here." Luna said as the staff reappeared.  
"Ok," Rick said, "So where's the clow card?"  
"In your pocket!"  
"Ok," Rick looked down and realize he didn't have a pocket, "Um, where's the pocket?"  
Luna falls over and gets back up. "Don't you know anything?!!"  
"Um, yeah some things."  
"Ugh. Your pocket is right there." Luna pointed her paw at a place and the pocket appeared.  
"Whoa, cool," Rick said as he reached into the pocket and got out the card he needed. "So what do I do now?"  
"You say 'Fly card give me your power'."  
"Sakura doesn't say that in the anime."  
"This isn't the anime!!" Luna yelled.  
"Ok, geez. Don't have to cough up a furball," Rick said. Luna decided to ignore it. Rick called on the Fly card and his staff suddenly grew wings. So he got on and so did Luna and they started flying. Once they were in the air, Rick realized that he wasn't in his hometown anymore. In fact he started thinking he might not even be on earth.  
"We're not in Kansas anymore, Luna."  
"We weren't in Kansas to begin with."  
"It's an expression."  
"Whatever."  
They continued flying until they saw some people on the ground. They decided to ask them for help. So they flew down to the people.  
"Hey, um, can you help us find something?" Rick asked. The people were the   
Gundam pilots and they all (except Heero) were stunned because they just saw a girl and a cat fly down on a staff with wings. When they finally recovered, five minutes later, they stood there.  
"What did you say?" Quatre asked.  
"I said 'hey, can you help us find something?'"  
"Uh, sure. What do you need to find?"  
"I need to find The Cave."  
"The Cave?"  
"Yes, The Cave."  
"Where's The Cave?"  
"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Rick yelled.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Ri-Sailor Moon." Rick answered almost forgetting that he was now Sailor Moon.  
"Ri-Sailor Moon?"  
"No, no Sailor Moon."  
"So what do we do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Um, ok."  
"Um, yeah."  
"So, um, what do we do?"  
"Uh, I don't know."  
"Will you two stop it?!" yelled Luna.  
"Hey, do you guys have your Gundams?"  
"What are Gundams?"  
"You know, those big machines that you fight with?"  
"Oh! You mean our Zoids."  
"Wait a minute. So, Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura were mixed and   
Gundam Wing mixed with Zoids?"  
"Um, I guess so." Duo said.  
"What's next? Dragon Ball Z and Tenchi Muyo mixed together?!" Rick said   
sarcastically.  
"Um, ok."  
"Ok, go get your Zoids and I'll use the fly card again."  
"Um, you can't do that." Luna said.  
"Why can't I?"  
"Because you're only allowed to use a card once per episode."  
"Well, that's bunk!"  
"I didn't make the rules!"  
"Ok, then we'll have to walk." So they all set out walking.  
*Two hours later*  
"You know we could have just crammed into the Zoids." Luna said.  
"Why didn't you tell us this two hours ago?!"  
"I didn't think of it until now!" So they kept walking. Suddenly, they came upon a house.  
"That looks like a house from Dragon Ball Z." Rick said.  
"Let's see if anybody's home." Duo said.  
"Why?" Wufei asked.  
"'Cause I'm hungry!" Everybody fell. When they recovered, they went and   
knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute." A girl's voice called. Then a girl opened the door.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Goku?" Rick said, surprised, to the girl that looked exactly like a girl version of Goku.  
"How did you know my name?"  
"You exactly like Goku from Dragon Ball Z, except that you're a girl."  
"Who is it Kakkarot?!" A girl from inside yelled.  
"Is that Vegeta?!!"  
"Yeah. So, uh, is there something you wanted?"  
"Well, I'm Sailor Moon, the cat is Luna, and these guys are Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. We've been traveling for a long time and were wondering if you could spare some food."  
"Um, sure." So they went inside.  
"This is Vegeta and Bulma," Goku said and pointed to the two girls sitting on the couch, "In the kitchen is Chi-Chi. Krillin and Android 18 are out fishing. I don't know where 17 is."  
"So are you all girls?"  
"No, 17 is a guy. And a really cute one at that. I plan on marrying him someday."  
"Not if I marry him first, Kakkarot!" Vegeta said.  
"No way! He's mine!" Goku yelled.  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"I'm not anybody's!" 17 yelled as he walked in the door.  
"17!" Vegeta yelled and jumped on him.  
"Ugh, please get off Vegeta."  
"Yeah, get off my 17!" Goku yelled.  
"I'm not anybody's!" 17 yelled at the girls who weren't listening.  
"He's mine, Kakkarot!"  
"No he's mine!"  
"Want to battle for him?!"  
"Sure!"  
"If you're going to fight, go outside!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. So Goku and Vegeta went outside. "So are you hungry?" Rick and friends nodded their heads. "Then come in and sit down."  
As they ate, they frequently felt rumbles and heard cursing from outside. After they ate, they went outside to see how the fight was going. When they got there, they saw Goku and Vegeta still going at it. Then they stopped.  
"Why were we fighting?" Goku asked.  
"Because you were going to take my 17, you dumbass!"   
"Oh, yeah!" Just before they started fighting again, 17 yelled at them.  
"Hey! Stop fighting long enough to say goodbye to these people!"  
"Anything for you 17!" They both said at the same time, then glared at each other.  
"Goodbye Sailor Moon and Luna and Heero and Trowa and Duo and Quatre and   
Wufei and... Oh wait, that's it!" Goku yelled down to them, for they were in the air.  
"Dumbass," Vegeta said under her breath. "Bye people I don't know and don't care enough about to get to know because I'm a princess and don't need to know you."  
"Bye!" Rick yelled and they left.  
After a while, they saw some mountains and decided that The Cave would   
probably be around there. So they headed towards the mountains.  
*Three hours later*  
"Are we there yet?" Rick asked.  
"No." Luna said.  
*Two minutes later*  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
*Two minutes later*  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No! And stop asking!"  
*Five minutes later*  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Rick said.  
"Shut up!" Luna yelled.  
"Sorry."  
*Two minutes later*  
"There's a..." Rick was cut off.  
"Shut up!!!"  
"Fine! Then I won't tell you that there's a cave over there!"  
"There's a cave over there?"  
"Yeah, a couple hundred feet from here."  
"Sorry I got on your case."  
"It's ok." So they started walking towards the cave Rick had seen.  
*Two miles later*  
"A couple hundred feet?!!" Luna yelled.  
"So I was off a little."  
"We've walked two miles!"  
"Ok, more than a little, but it doesn't matter anymore."  
"Yes it does! You made me walk two miles after you said a couple hundred feet!"  
"It doesn't matter. We're here."  
"Oh." Luna said as she saw the cave in front of her.  
"So, is this The Cave?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't."  
"Then, why did you say 'yes, it is'?!"  
"Because we've already walked around the world!"  
"We have?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok."  
"Ok."  
"Let's go inside."  
"Let's." So they went inside the cave. After a while they came to a fork.  
"There's a fork in front of us." Rick stated.  
"I wonder how that got here." Luna replied.  
"Probably the Great Teddy Bear dropped it." Rick answered her rhetorical   
question.  
"Let's keep going." So they kept going. Then they came to the other kind of fork, the one where a passage splits into two passages. Rick and Luna took one way and the Gundam, I mean Zoid, pilots took the other. Suddenly, Rick and Luna came to the end of the cave. Now they were in a dark cavern. Suddenly, a light turned on. There was a huge chair turned so that you couldn't see the person in it. Suddenly, the chair turned around. There was a little teddy bear sitting in it. Suddenly a voice boomed out. Suddenly, I realize I'm using suddenly way too much.  
" I am the Great Teddy Bear!" The voice boomed out. "What do you want?"  
"Well, I was doing my homework when Luna walked in," started Rick, "and she told me that I have to become Sailor Moon and destroy you, the Great Teddy Bear, so we went and I used the fly card to fly to where the Gundam pilots were and found out that they didn't know where The Cave was and that they were piloting Zoids instead of Gundams, so we went on and found Goku and the others except they were girls with the exception of 17 and we ate and then we left and came here and, oh, yeah, did you drop your fork?"  
Rick heard snoring. He looked over where the Great Teddy Bear was and saw that his head was down like he was sleeping. He suddenly woke up.  
"Oh, you're done talking. Uh, anyway, I will destroy you now!" When the Great Teddy Bear's head came up, Rick noticed something shine off the light. He realized it was string.  
"You are a fake!" he said, "I saw the string!"  
"Oh, fine. I knew somebody would find out eventually." A 12 year old boy came out from behind the chair.  
"Who the heck are you?!" Rick said calmly (not).  
"My name's Dwayne." The boy said with a squeaky, high-pitched voice, "Sorry if I caused you trouble. I only did it to prove to people that I'm not just 'Little Dwayne'."  
" 'Little Dwayne'?" Rick said, skepticism thick in his voice.  
"Yeah that's what kids at school used to call me."  
"Let's go Luna. There's no battle here." Rick said.  
"You may have defeated me, but you will not defeat my master!" Dwayne called after them. Eventually, they came to the fork, the split that is, and ran into the Gundam, Zoid, pilots. Literally.  
"AHHH!" They all yelled as they fell on top of each other.  
"Oh, it's you guys." Luna said.  
"We came to a dead end and came back."  
"We found the Great Teddy Bear, but it was just a hoax some kid named Dwayne put on." Rick said.  
"Oh." And they left.  
When they got outside, the pilots left and Luna and Rick, still as Sailor Moon, stood there looking really stupid. Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
"Rick! Time for dinner!"   
"Gotta go Luna. Bye!"  
"Bye, Jack."  
"It's Rick!" Rick yelled as everything went black. Rick woke up in his room. He had fallen asleep while doing his homework.  
"I'm glad that was a dream." Rick said out loud.  
"Rick! Your dinner's getting cold."  
"Ok, I'm coming!" Rick left for dinner thinking it was a dream, but was it really? Was he just dreaming or did he actually go to Anime World? Guess you'll have to read Episode #2: The Dance of the Magic Knights. 


End file.
